The Blues
by CandyGirl999
Summary: Leon and Ashley have been feeling kind of down, so they turn to the Blues for help. LeonXAshley FRIENDSHIP


**The Blues**

**A/N: This fic was inspired by the Simpsons episode 'Moaning Lisa' which I do not own.

* * *

**

"Come on Ashley its just a little further." said Leon S. Kennedy as he led the presidnet's daughter, Ashley Graham, to the mysterious castle out side the village.

Just when they thought they were home free, a mob of angry villagers with flaming torches came running up behind them.

"¡No dejarlos escaparse!"

"Shit, I spoke to soon." cursed Leon as he grabbed a hold of Ashley's hand and ran to the other side of the bridge to the castle.

Once they got there they noticed two crancks, which appeared to be the ones that raise the bridge.

"You take that one!" Leon pointed to the crank nearest Ashley as he took the other crank.

"Ready?" Ashley nodded her head as she and Leon began to turn the cranks with great effort.

As the villagers began to approch the bridge it began to rise up. When the bridge was fully up the villagers cursed in the spanish language and left.

"That was close." Ashley stated as she and Leon made their way into the castle. "Yeah, lets rest our arms for a while before we head on." Leon said while taking a seat on the ground, back facing the wall.

"Good idea." Ashley said as she sat down next to Leon.

Just as Leon began to make himself comfortable someting caught his eye. He turned to were Ashley was sitting and he noticed that she had, what appeared to be, a back pack of some sort. But it wasnt just any back pack, it appeared to be in the shape of a...saxophone?

"Hey Ash, is that what I think it is?" he asked as he pointed to her saxophone shaped back pack.

"Huh?" she asked as she followed his fingure. "Oh this? Yes it is." she said while removeing her backpack.

"You play?"

"Yeah, I've been in band since middle school, I play pretty well though."

"How well?"

"Lisa Simpson well."

Leon chuckled, yes he watched the Simpsons once or twice in his life, and he was indeed famillier with Lisa Simpson and her famous saxophone.

"It wouldnt happen to be a baritone saxophone, would it?" he asked while noticing the curve on the head. He wasnt really an instrument specialest, but even he had seen a couple of those saxophones around Sam Goody before.

"Yes it is." replied Ashley, rather proudly.

"Why do you have it with you? I mean its not like theres band class in college."

"I always bring it with me, usually I play a few songs in between classes, or when I'm feeling down, its kind of a habit I have. I'm kind of greatful to have it with me now of all times." Ashley explained, looking at her backpack with a saddened face.

Leon could simpathize with her, he too had also been feeling down lately, but not because of the whole Los Illuminados incident but because he was still sufuring from the scars of Raccoon city. Not only that but he still hadnt gotten over..._ her_. _She_ was the cause of most of the depression he harbored in his heart over the past six years, just that same day he could have sworn that he saw her through the window of that house he was investigating. He didnt know if his mind was playing tricks on him because he missed her, or if there was the slightest possibility that she was indeed..._alive._

No, it couldnt be the last one, I mean he saw her fall to her death, but then again Claire did mention that a mysterious shadowy woman through her a rocket launcher to deafeat the Tyrant just before she got on the train, so he had to wonder...was she alive?

"Your not alone Ash, I have problems of my own as well." said Leon with a reasured smile while coming out of his train of thought. Ashley seemed both stunned and relived to hear this, but still, she couldnt have her bodygaurd feeling sad in this kind of predicament, so she though of the one thing that could help.

"You know Leon, when ever I'm feeling sad or depressed or alone, I play the Blues; it dosnt really cheer me up but it takes some of the sorrows away."

Leon turned to face her while sporting a confused expression. Was the president's daughter asking him to_...sing..._with her?

"Ashley, I dont know if you know this, but I dont sing, at least not very well."

"Come on Leon, in a helish predicament like this you have to bring at least _some _immusement into the picture." Ashley said as she began to take her saxophone out of it's casing.

"Well, yeah, but I'm not that good at singing." Leon said, almost on the difensive side.

"You dont really sing when your playing the Blues, your just speaking in a tune." retorted Ashley while she begane to polish her saxophone with a cloth from her case. Leon still seemed uncertained.

"Look, how about I just play and you watch, and if you think you feel like joining in you dont have to tell me, you could just do it." with that said Ashley began playing a jazzy tune.

Leon was indeed astonded, Ashley _was _Lisa Simpson good, he could'nt even remember the last time he had heard music this beautiful before, and he didnt want it to stop.

Ashley continued to play in that jazzy tune until she decided to break into song:

**Oh I'm so lonly**

jazzy tune

**Since I was kidnapped from my home town**

jazzy tune

**The whole ordeal left me with a frown**

Not only was she a good saxophone player, she was also a good singer, just watching and listening to her made Leon want to join in.

**I just hope I can go home, when this is all done**

jazzy tune

**So I can smile, and have some fun**

That was it for Leon, he had to join in, he just had to. Without thinking he too burst into song.

**_My life has been so hard_**

Ashley smiled at Leon's sudden song burst, but continued playing her jazzy tune.

**_Since I was involved in Raccoon City_**

jazzy tune

**_The whole situation, was very shity_**

Ashley chuckled at that statment, but countinued to play.

_**Because I lost, I lost the women I love**_

jazzy tune

**_I hope shes looking down at me, from up above_**

Ashley closed the song with a slow fading tune.

"Hey that was pretty good Leon! I though you said you didnt have a good singing voice?" asked Ashley

"I dont, I mean I though I didnt. I guess just watching you play and sing just made me want to join in; plus I needed to get some stuff off my chest." replied Leon, recovering from the astonishment of his own performince.

"You know you should'nt be afraid to let your problems out, its not good to keep them bottled up inside." said Ashley as she put her saxophone back in her case.

"I guess your right, I just havent had that many people to talk to; everyone I know and care about always seems to die or walk away from me." Leon said saddly while looking at his hands.

Ashley gave him a reasuring smile.

"Dont worry, if your ever feeling bad about anything, or if you need some one to just talk to, you could always come to me and my friend over here." said Ashley as she patted her saxophone case at the last statment.

Leon gave her a truely happy smile.

"Thanks Ash."

With that said Leon leaped to his feet in an energenic why, which startled Ashley.

"Well, I say our arms are rested enough! Come on Ash, lets move on." he said as he held out his hand for Ashley to take.

Ashley chuckled at Leon's energenic statement and took a hold of said man's hand as he housted her up and made there way to the small set of stairs leading to a door.

By now, Leon was feeling much better than he ever had before, not because of his and Ashley's talk, but the fact that he now had a friend that would never leave him. Some one who will always be there to talk to him...and jam with him.


End file.
